prodigy_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
RavenNightstar
General Trivia Raven is currently the leader and founder of the Night Legion, her accomplices being her friends and her close alter. ego, Veles. She and Veles fight against evil with the power of imagination, music, and battle smarts. Appearances Her first appearance was in 2016, when she joined Prodigy and ultimately defeated her mother in the Dark Tower. She came to be close friends with few people; originally being stand-offish and blunt (still is). She makes quite a few appearances throughout several wikis and enjoys talking with her friends. She has scruffy brown hair and amber eyes; current Prodigy name being classified. She often wears the Robo-Hero headgear and her mother's robes; equipped with a Sun Orb Staff of her own making, while wearing her inherited Trialmaster's boots. She likes to wear the Ninja Hood (to mark her alliance with the Night Legion) with the Draconyx Gear. When she is her true fox girl self, she is seen (on Prodigy) with the Trialmaster's Garb. Otherwise, she keeps her true self secret (except obviously to those who can read this on the wiki LOL). She also makes appearances on the Akatsuki No Yona, Wookiepedia, Warriors, Fortnite, Show By Rock!!, My Hero Academia, The Rising of the Shield Hero, and several other wikis. Personality Raven tends to be sarcastic, but most of the time she's rambunctious and playful; often joking with her friends. However, she can be very serious, and takes absolutely no diss from anyone. She will challenge the authority of one she believes isn't worthy of their position; for example, she will challenge a tyrannical leader. She is sometimes reckless, often driven by her own determination, but has the foresight to understand the situations she brings her friends into at times. Backstory Raven was left behind by her father, and her mother left her in the care of the Epics due to her being way too busy managing the Dark Tower. Raised by dragons, she is fierce and loyal; never taking no for an answer and always getting back up when she is knocked down. Her relations with Frostfang and Flame Salamander are easy-going for the first few years, then they grow more rough when she falls for Frostfang, accidently embarrassing him. She then shuts herself away from the world for about a year. Black Fang helps her out of this shutdown. She became close friends with Black Fang, ultimately falling for him, until the relationship grew too much to handle. After several attempts at love, and several scenes of backstabbing heartbreak, she remained single for a long time, and became ultimately crestfallen with herself after she recognized her love for Titan, despite telling herself she'd never love again. However, this quickly changes when she helps him recognize his feelings for several other girls, and briskly tells him of her crush and briefly disappearing for an hour or so. She currently goes by the name of Frozen Shard, never revealing her name to anyone who asks. She is only friends with people she deems worthy and reliable; starting as stand-offish in fresh relationships. She built up a reputation with some of her friends; rarely wearing her Squid Hat and Mira's Robes. She wears the Squid Hat to show that she is being serious; which reminds several others of their position in the Legion. Black Fang and Titan are her deputies in the Legion; and her colleagues are the Legion's defense and offense mechanisms. Raven, Black Fang, and the entire Night Legion find themselves in a rock and a hard place when they find out that someone had been mimicking Tuxedo Cat. The first suspect was Water Robe, then Mountaineer's Gear (the bad one), then Burning Brand. Raven is the only one who didn't know who Smelly the Skunk was until after Sword of Earth told her about Skunk and Training Cap. Raven herself, however, discovered a connection between Frostfang, Flame Salamander, and Water Robe, and realized that there were two Flame Salamanders. After realizing that Frostfang had never really cared for her and actually was helping the culprit, she dropped the case afterwards and worked towards rehabilitating Water Robe and Mountaineer's Gear (obviously the bad one; I don't know any other MGs). However, when she came across Burning Brand and his issues, she discovered that his situation was the exact opposite as to why MG did what he/she did. Raven, determined to help solve the case, befriended Burning Brand under a few circumstances and rules, though she hasn't seen him lately and is beginning to imagine "Wanted" signs everywhere with his name on it. There is one case she hasn't quite completed, and that was the mystery behind Frostfang's friend, Sun Orb Staff. Sun Orb Staff is quiet like Frostfang, however they are never online and always stay close together. After a month's passing of discovering who the real copycat was, Raven asked Frostfang once about how Sun Orb Staff was, though Frostfang didn't seem to remember him. Raven believes that Frostfang actually is Sun Orb Staff, but doesn't care to elaborate on the case any further due to her life within the Night Legion. Afterwards, just before Winterfest, it is assumed that she had died, though the cause is unknown and the last place she was seen prior to her death was The Lost Island. She had been missing for weeks at a time, until suddenly appearing anew during a Legion patrol. The Night Legion itself hasn't been up-to-par lately. Most of them are either offline, saddened, or getting fed up with Skunk's antics. Black Fang tells Florafox, Raven, and Fox Battle Buddy that he has cancer and might pass away in the summer. After asking how Black Fang has been doing, Tidus (Black Fang's real life brother) claims that he isn't feeling well. Raven prays for the family frequently. More recently, she hasn't been on Prodigy lately. She saves the world on other games, while struggling to find the balance of creativity and practicality in her own self. Powers Her known powers are fire, shadow, cosmic, and shape-shifting. She shape-shifts into a fox, a dragon, a wolf, a cat, a squirrel, and a ghost-shadow. Her common form is her normal fox-girl form, though she likes turning into a fox to raid the kitchen every now and then <3 Theme Songs in case you didn't know, theme songs basically describe a character, and I have a *lot* of sides to me, thus the many songs. # Titanium (Sia) "I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose; fire away, fire away. . ." # Don't Let Me Down (Chainsmokers) "It's all in my head; darling I hope that you'll be here when I need you the most. . ." # Skywalker (Miguel) "Celebrate everyday like a birthday. . ." # Faded (Alan Walker) "The monster's running wild inside of me; I'm faded. . . " # Never Give Up (Sia) "I've battled demons that won't let me sleep. . ." # Beam Me Up (Cazzette) "Ride the clouds; I think we're getting closer . . . " # Black Out Days (Phantogram) "If I could paint the sky, would all the stars be shining bloody red?" Other Aliases Originally, she was Hope Thundershine, then Frostbringer Raelynn; consistently changing her name so that people like Burning Brand of Bonfire, Timberwolf, Smelly the Skunk, and Mountaineer's Gear (the bad one) won't mimic her. Relationships # Black Fang. Black Fang was her first ever friend on Prodigy, and, even though they had a rough relationship, remain best friends; often joking with each other or maintaining the balance in their friend group. # Timberwolf. Timberwolf was the second person she'd known, and she wasn't sure whether to trust him or not. Eventually, she decided not to trust him, and utterly despises him after he asks her to guard him from Mountaineer's Gear (the bad one). # Titan. Titan and Raven had something of an awkward friendship, with Titan always being away. Now, the two share a close bond that only lovers can understand. She describes him as an "adorable idiot", and often watches him talk with Black Fang or other friends. She is quite protective over him and fights anyone who mimics him, fights him, or touches him. # Tuxedo Cat. Tuxedo and Raven have been very close friends, though Raven grows stand-offish when Mountaineer's Gear (the bad one) makes his/her first appearance by mimicking Tuxedo and almost ending the friendship between Tuxedo and Raven. However, Raven immediately sniffs Mountaineer's Gear out and ultimately exposes his/her past. # Baby Reindeer. Reindeer and Raven have been close friends since 5th grade; never leaving each other's sides and always poking fun at each other. Raven views Reindeer as a twin sister. # Sparkle Puppy. Sparkle and Raven have known each other around the same time Reindeer and Raven knew each other, and Raven also views her as a sister. Raven accidentally confuses Sparkle and Montoya, creating a little mishap that is quickly smoothed over. # Burning Brand of Bonfire. Burning Brand and Raven share a back-and-forth relationship; with Burning always asking Raven questions; similar to Sword and Raven's relationship. Raven doesn't truly trust Burning, but only trusts him when he says that Eclipse picks on him sometimes, despite not actually knowing who Eclipse is. (Edit here; Raven discovers that Burning might actually be mimicking Eclipse as of right now, so keep your eyes peeled!) # Sword of Earth. Raven used to despise Sword for blurting out her crush on Titan and upsetting Tuxedo, and often would ignore him, but after discovering a mishap between the three of them, she apologizes to Sword and they become close friends. She says that Sword is the only friend that she can trust not to freak out over her "deeper desires". # Gacha W1Z4RD. Wizard (Montoya's Blade) and Raven have an awkward start at friendship; but gradually open up about their passion for art. Both love anime and burying people (lol). # Veles. Raven and Veles's history with each other is still fuzzy; no one really knows if Veles and Raven are really related, though Veles states that Raven is like a sister to him. # Soles of the Spy (a.k.a. Sol). Admittedly, Raven didn't know much about Sol until after some of her friends introduced him to her, and she gives him most of her respect, viewing him as an older brother. Shout-Outs # Black Fang We will always remember you for the person you were; always looking out for the crew and giving us the support that we wished we had. We admire your bravery, courage, and honor to the Legion and pray that you overcome your cancer soon. ''Pre-R.I.P. Summer of 2020 (or sooner/later) + Inactive user of Prodigy. 2. Flurrious ''Even though we don't know where you are, or what has happened to you, we pray that you are safe, and there is always a place for you in our hearts and the Legion. You were always funny and wise. Inactive user of Prodigy. 3. Embers (the female one) Even through all those tough times, you always hung in there. You weren't one to give up, and even though we confused you with the *original* Rainbow Panda, you were like a sister to her and to us. We pray that you are safe and unscathed; wherever you are. ''Inactive user of Prodigy. 4. Dream ''I guess you were a little dream, weren't you? We hope you're okay and hope you come back online soon, buddy! ''Inactive user of Prodigy. 5. Calico Cat (the member one, a.k.a. Morgan) ''Well, you were the first Calico I knew. I hope you're doing well, friend. It's been so long, I hope you still recognize me '';). Inactive user of Prodigy. 6. Calico Cat (the non-member one, username unknown) ''Sure, you weren't the first Calico. Sure, you weren't the smartest one in the gang. But you were like a little sister. A little sister so innocent that you didn't even know how to make friends at first. I'm proud to have been there for you while I could. You might not have been a member of the Legion, but we welcome you with warm arms. . . wherever you are. . . ''Inactive user of Prodigy. 7. Glow-Worm ''You poor girl. We haven't hung out in so long that no one ever says "hi" to you anymore. . . were you only imaginary? Inactive user of Prodigy. 8. Timberwolf Okay, so you're an idiot. Maybe even a jerk. But at least you were a jerk who cared about his friends. We might never be "true" friends, but you're still a friend to me. Hope you come back soon; glad that you're no longer a psycho XD. Inactive user of Prodigy. 9. Sword of Earth (Requested) ''So we haven't exactly been friends at first sight, but that's okay! We're friends now and that's all that matters. . . just don't activate that machine again, buddy '';) More If you enjoyed this page, leave a comment down below, and don't forget to check out my other OC pages: https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/Nyra_Kaminari https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/Matrix_Kaminari https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/*Nero* https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/Aris~ https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/Foreshadow https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/Veles_Verizon https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/Hindsight_(Foreshadow%27s_Clone) Category:Characters Category:In-Game Prodigy Characters